Conventionally, there has been proposed a stapler capable of stapling a workpiece using staples made of a non-metal material which is a soft material, such as paper, instead of metal staples.
A stapler using staples made of such a non-metal material includes insert blades for forming holes in the workpiece, by which the workpiece is formed with holes by the insert blades, and leg portions of the staples penetrate the holes.
In the stapler using the staple made of the non-metal soft material, a member configuring a stapling table, on which the workpiece is placed, is provided with a bending member for bending the leg portions of the staple. By movement of an operating member causing the insert blades and the leg portions of the staple to penetrate the workpiece, the stapling table is moved at a given timing, and the bending member is relatively moved by operation of the stapling table, thereby bending the leg portions of the staple that has penetrated the workpiece (see, e.g., JP 4967521 B2).
In the configuration which relatively moves the bending member by the operation of the stapling table, on which the workpiece is placed, to bend the leg portions of the staple, since the bending member is not directly moved by the movement of the operating member, motion of the bending member is not stable. Further, in the process of stapling the workpiece, the motion of the bending member becomes unstable also by the movement of the stapling table. In addition, since the workpiece placed on the stapling table is also moved according to the movement of the stapling table, the stapling motion becomes unstable.